


No Matter Where We Are

by ddelusionall



Series: Soulmates For A Night [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun takes Jaejoong on a long, well-deserved vacation.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Soulmates For A Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734955





	No Matter Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Early morning light crawled along the floor, illuminating the hardwood strewn with wrinkled clothes. A button down white shirt, a suit jacket that needed to be steamed before it could be worn again. Slacks. Boxers. The bed in the corner remained in shadow; its only occupant remained asleep, and probably would have continued to sleep if an incessant urge to use the bathroom didn’t force him out of bed.

With a groan, Park Yoochun squirmed under the white, down comforter. His leg slid over the bed and he stopped. Whipping the blanket off his head, Yoochun blinked at the empty side of the bed.

“Jaejoong?” he whispered, wondering if his lover was somewhere in the small room.

Morning sounds carried up from the streets. Birds, cars, people chatting.

Yoochun really did not want to get out of bed. With a sigh, he flung the blanket off his naked body and slid to the end of the bed. His feet hit the bare floor and he shivered. Rubbing his arms, he stood up and went to the small en suite bathroom. It wasn’t as luxurious as the hotel they stayed at when they were in Rome, but it had a beautiful view, and the house-turned-quaint-hotel was tucked away in a rustic, historic corner of Paris. And the bathroom had a metal claw-footed tub that Yoochun was determined to fill with water and then half empty while he fucked Jaejoong into incoherence.

When he was done, and his lover still hadn’t made an appearance, Yoochun figured that he’d gone down to the market to get something to eat.

Yoochun picked up their abandoned duffle bag from the floor. He tossed it on the bed and rifled through it until he found a pair of shorts and a pack of cigarettes. He put a cigarette in his mouth and bent over to slip on the shorts. He found a lighter in the pocket of Jaejoong’s suit jacket. They’d barely managed to get the door shut behind them before they were tearing off each other’s clothes and tumbling to the bed. And it wasn’t long after that Yoochun had Jaejoong inside him. He shivered and rubbed his arms again.

Jaejoong had been almost insatiable since they’d left for vacation three weeks ago. Technically, they were only supposed to be gone for two weeks, but Jaejoong had loved Rome and Venice too much to leave. Paris would probably end up being the same.

Yoochun did not mind spoiling his lover at all. He did not mention to Jaejoong that he hadn’t scheduled any shows for almost two months because of this vacation. And the show that was scheduled had been set up six months in advance. It was a perfect surprise for his soul mate and the love of his life. He wondered how the others were enjoying their vacation.

Yoochun stopped at the hand-hewn wooden dresser, where his phone sat plugged in and charging. Jaejoong must have plugged it in before he left. He checked his phone for any messages.

And stopped.

Jaejoong’s clothes were still all over the room. Their only bag hadn’t been messed with before Yoochun opened it.

Yoochun did not panic, but where … he spun around, eyes on the door leading out to the balcony. It was open, the soft white drapes blowing in the cool breeze. Jaejoong might have wanted to watch the sun rise and fall asleep. He headed there, knowing his heart wouldn’t stop pounding in concern until he saw his lover alive and well. He lit his cigarette as he pushed the door open and stepped out onto the stone terrace. The first exhale of smoke clouded the blue sky and the houses across the alley. The stone parapet around the balcony was waist high, with intermittent stones placed to make the wall resemble a castle. There was a single, wrought iron chair and table, and a plant. There wasn’t room for much else.

But enough room for Jaejoong.

Yoochun’s mouth fell open, cigarette dangling on his lip for a moment before tumbling to the stone. He shut his mouth and licked his lips, eyes roving over the naked form of his lover.

Jaejoong’s hands were above his head, tied with a rough-hewn rope. It’d been flung around a bulk of stone. He’d laid a sheet underneath him, but he was still cold, skin pebbled from being in the shadows. His eyes were alight with lust. Another thick length of rope was wrapped around his head, gagging him with a huge knot. His nipples were budded. His cock lay hard and pulsing against his taut stomach. A ring of blue was nestled at the base of his cock.

Yoochun wondered how long Jaejoong had been there. He gave himself a forceful shake and bent down for his cigarette. Ignoring the tenting of his shorts, he collapsed on the chair.

“Good fuck, Jaejoong,” Yoochun whispered. He took a long drag on his cigarette.

On the table sat a bottle of lube and one of the small notepads that littered the rooms. The hotel name and address were at the bottom. In Jaejoong’s handwriting it said:

_When will you ever learn that we have the same fantasies?_

Yoochun fought a shiver and slouched down in the chair. He tilted his head back and smoked his cigarette.

Good and glorious fuck.

It’d been almost a year since he had that brief image of Jaejoong tied up against a wall. How had he given Jaejoong enough clues to figure it out?

He guessed that was part of being soul mates. Jaejoong knew everything about him.

And Yoochun knew everything about Jaejoong.

His lover whimpered, and Yoochun smiled up at the sky.

Let him stew for a bit longer. He wouldn’t mind.

Yoochun smoked and listened to the noises of the patrons on the street. After the last drag, Yoochun flung the cigarette to the stone. Aware of Jaejoong eyes, he rubbed his hands up and down his chest, stretching slightly. He let his fingers dip under the band of the shorts. His cock hardened and visibly twitched.

Jaejoong whined louder.

If they’d been in an excluded farm in the country of France, he’d let Jaejoong lay there until he was almost aching to be touched. With neighbors and people down on the street, he couldn’t risk having the cops called on them because Jaejoong was a screamer.

Yoochun shot a look over at the buildings across the road. There were wooden lattices separating the balconies of the other rooms, so people wouldn’t see, unless they were peeping.

But that had never deterred Jaejoong. Spurred him on, but never stopped him.

Yoochun stood up and stretched.

Jaejoong whimpered again.

With a smirk, he sauntered over to Jaejoong (as much as he could saunter in less than four steps). He stopped, feet next to Jaejoong’s knees and smiled down at his bound and needy lover.

“Did you want something?” Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong glared at him.

With a laugh, Yoochun bent his legs and kneeled. He sat down on Jaejoong’s lower legs and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I want to ask you how you figured this out,” Yoochun whispered, “but I don’t know why I’m so surprised. You are my soul mate after all.”

Jaejoong’s eyes brightened with happiness.

Yoochun leaned over him, hands by his head and pressed a kiss to the upper part of his cheek, just above the rope. “I love you so much.”

Jaejoong nodded.

Yoochun ran his hand over Jaejoong’s forehead. He pushed his hair up and pressed a kiss to the slightly sweaty skin. He dropped his hand to Jaejoong’s chest and twisted his nipple.

Jaejoong cried out, chest bowing up. Yoochun kept his nipple twisted and ran his lips to Jaejoong’s ear.

“I’m going to play with you,” he sang, lips brushing the curves. He touched his tongue to the shell, pulling a shiver from him. “I’m going to mark up your pretty perfect skin. Show anyone that looks at you that you’re mine. All mine.”

Jaejoong nodded frantically.

Yoochun smiled and lowered his mouth to the other side of the rope, down the curve of Jaejoong’s jaw. Jaejoong tilted his head back with a moan. Yoochun licked his lips in anticipation, and then he licked at the soft divot below his jaw. Jaejoong shivered again. With a growl, Yoochun sucked the patch of skin into his mouth roughly and bit down.

Yoochun gnawed on that spot, and then moved over, under his chin, to the other side of his neck. Under his ear. He moved lower and sucked another hicky to his neck. It felt good to claim him, defile his pretty skin. Jaejoong writhed underneath him, whimpering.

A trail of bites blossomed down his chest, to his stomach, and Yoochun smiled. He licked his lips. Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a deep moan. With a low growl, Yoochun dropped his mouth to the bend in his hip. He pressed a wet kiss, blew against the skin with warm breath. It shivered and pebbled. Yoochun licked the same spot before sucking it into his mouth and bit down. Jaejoong cried out, back arching off the sheet again.

Yoochun laughed and sucked harder, gnawing on him. He pulled away from the deep purple mark.

It felt so good not to have to share him.

At least for a little while.

Yoochun shut his eyes for a moment. He leaned over Jaejoong, lowering his body. Their chests brushed with every deep breath Jaejoong sucked into his nose. He peppered every bite mark with kisses, apologizing for them, loving him again and again, until he almost couldn’t breathe. He buried his face into Jaejoong’s neck, inhaling, lips touching lightly on his skin. With a gasp, he pulled away, eyes blurry. But not so blurry that he couldn’t see the red and purple marks littering his body. All of them made by him. All of them staking his claim.

Jaejoong was his. Jaejoong’s heart was his. They could have his body and pay for his smiles and laughter, but no one else could claim that. He pressed his hand on Jaejoong’s ribs, over the thumping beat in his chest. His fingers spread, lightly caressing his nipple.

“God, I love you,” Yoochun gasped. He hooked his arms under Jaejoong’s body, gripping his lower back. Laying his head on Jaejoong’s heaving chest, he shut his eyes. Jaejoong’s legs wrapped around his.

Yoochun shut his eyes and inhaled. Jaejoong’s skin was flushed and sweaty. He knew this smell. Knew it. Had it memorized. He knew it when it was sweeter, full of the tangle of drugs flushing from his system. He knew it even when it was obscured by perfume, cologne and other men’s scents.

He wanted Jaejoong to hold him, feel his lover’s arms promising again and again that they were in love, that Jaejoong belonged to him and only him. But he knew he’d lose complete control of his emotions if Jaejoong could touch him.

Keeping his eyes shut, Yoochun pressed light kisses along Jaejoong’s breastbone, and up to his collar bones. He ran his tongue up and over the sensitive hollows, and then sucked on a bare patch of his neck.

Jaejoong moaned, rolling his hips up, pressing his leg to Yoochun’s crotch. Yoochun shivered, shifted and increased the pressure. He bit Jaejoong roughly and ground down on his thigh.

A primal growl tore from Jaejoong’s throat.

“I can’t decide,” Yoochun whispered, voice low. “Should I fuck you, press your knees up to the bricks and pound into you so hard that you’ll have scratches all over your back? Or should I ride you?” Yoochun thrust down again. “Climb over you and ride your ringed-cock until you can’t take anymore?”

Jaejoong gasped his name.

Yoochun smiled and kissed his skin again.

Jaejoong-Gagged should be its own language. Yoochun was the only one fluent in it.

“I guess you don’t care which one, do you? Like you have a say anyway.”

Jaejoong snorted.

Yoochun chuckled, and Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a moan as the sound dripped liquid-sex down his skin. More low whispers layered along his skin. Yoochun didn’t care what he said, it was the tone of voice that drove Jaejoong nuts. As it always had. Blown out of his mind, twisted on drugs and Yoochun, sometimes Yoochun could stroke Jaejoong off and have him come with only a few deep kisses, and lots of lots of whispers. Promises.

Yoochun pulled away, throat tight. He met Jaejoong’s eyes and said, “Everything. I’ll give you everything you want.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened in shock and then concern.

Yoochun swallowed deeply. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up Jaejoong’s inner arm. “Money. Cars. Do you want a house? I’ll buy you a house.”

Jaejoong’s chest hitched.

Yoochun sucked on Jaejoong’s wrist below the rope, leaving another mark. He dragged his lips to Jaejoong’s elbow. His tongue found the old, faded scars and track marks.

“Drugs,” Yoochun whispered. “I’ll buy you drugs, if you’ll just stay with me.”

Jaejoong’s body shifted, arms yanking up with a growl. The rope scratched over the stone, catching for a moment before sliding off the wall. Hands still tied, he hooked his arms over Yoochun’s back and held him tightly.

Yoochun buried his face into Jaejoong’s neck and took deep breaths. Bound hands ran up and down Yoochun’s back. It took a long time for Yoochun to calm down. Yoochun would probably cry later, alone or … not alone.

He’d never be alone.

He lifted his head and propped up on an elbow. Jaejoong’s leg was still between his, and he rocked slowly. Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a sigh, arms tightening around him. Yoochun laughed. He pushed Jaejoong’s hair off his forehead again and covered it with soft kisses.

“Love, you. You and only you. So deep, and so much. Love you.”

And Jaejoong was the only one who spoke Emotional-Yoochun.

Yoochun took a deep breath, eyes shut, head lowered for only a moment more. He opened his eyes and smirked at his lover. “Sorry. Where was I?”

Jaejoong laughed behind the gag and lifted his arms up.

“Right.” With a firm grip and a rough pull, Yoochun hooked the rope over the top of the wall again.

Jaejoong moaned, eyes shutting tightly. He lifted his leg enough to press his thigh against Yoochun’s crotch.

“No more teasing?”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and said something along the lines of, “Fuck you! Drive me crazy!”

Yoochun laughed. “You drive me crazy. And I love it.” Yoochun shifted his legs and ended up kneeling between Jaejoong’s. He ran his hands up and down his pale thighs, smiling at the faint trace of hair. Without clients to please, Jaejoong didn’t shave. Another sign, another thing that only Yoochun had.

With a firm grip, he lifted Jaejoong’s legs by his knees.

“Keep your feet down, unless you want someone to see your feet in the air and come and investigate.”

Jaejoong smirked behind the rope.

“Yeah, yeah. You voyeuristic slut.”

Jaejoong laughed.

Yoochun slapped his inner thigh. “You shush.”

Jaejoong hissed at the slap, so Yoochun did it again, on the skin just below his ass. The skin turned pink for a brief moment. Yoochun pondered covering his skin in marks like his stomach and chest, but he’d much rather do it with a belt. When they were alone, and he could hear Jaejoong beg him.

For now. He settled for a few more spanks. And didn’t bother to keep himself from slapping Jaejoong’s balls a few times.

He pushed Jaejoong’s knees to his chest and held them there with an arm. He pressed a series of kisses down the back of his thighs and ran his fingers along the curve of his ass. Jaejoong whimpered. With a grin, Yoochun followed his fingers with his lips and then his tongue. Jaejoong shifted his legs, and Yoochun took the hint. He moved his arm, and Jaejoong’s legs stayed just as he left them. Sometimes it was good dating an ex-hooker. Or current, well-paid hooker.

With his hands free, Yoochun shifted back. He lay on his stomach, hands cupping Jaejoong’s ass, and just watched his lover’s skin flush pink and then twitch. He was surprised there wasn’t a plug or a vibrator in his ass. With a smile, Yoochun leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his balls, and then went lower, another kiss to the sensitive skin just below it. Jaejoong moaned and his legs spread, opening himself up.

Yoochun dug his hands into the curves of Jaejoong’s ass. He spread him open and licked up his cleft. He pulled back despite Jaejoong’s whimper of protest and watched the pink skin glimmer. This had only been his. For three weeks now. Just his. For maybe a few more weeks.

“I think that once you tire of Paris, I’m going to drag you to California. Rent a beach house, secluded and just ours. Maybe buy it. Fly there whenever I don’t want to share you. And then just listen to you beg me and scream for me.” Yoochun ran his fingers up the cleft again, and Jaejoong begged him for more with a whimper.

“Okay, okay.” Without waiting any longer, Yoochun dug in to his treat. He did his best not to think of the first time he’d done this. Not that he’d remember much. They’d both been drunk and Jaejoong had been high on something besides lust.

Pushing away the demons, Yoochun ran his tongue around the furled opening of Jaejoong’s body. It twitched and clenched under his tongue. He fought the urge to press in and just licked, up and around, interspersing kisses above and below. He nibbled and sucked on the curves of his ass. Teasing, playing. Losing himself as always in the feel and scent of his lover.

And breathing? Who needed to breathe?

Jaejoong moaned, and his thighs shivered. Yoochun pressed his tongue against Jaejoong’s twitching entrance again, this time pressing past the tight ring of muscle.

Jaejoong cried out behind the gag. With a chuckle, Yoochun rubbed his finger up the cleft and pushed it into Jaejoong’s body. The muscles tightened around him, pulsating in time to Jaejoong’s ragged breathing. He licked around his finger, wetting Jaejoong more. He definitely didn’t feel like getting up to snag the bottle of lube, and he knew Jaejoong wouldn’t mind. He added a second finger, despite Jaejoong’s hiss and whimper. Fingers spread, Yoochun licked between them before twisting them around each other.

His patience was running out.

Jaejoong had a tendency to outlast him. He wanted inside Jaejoong so badly all the time, that even though Jaejoong wasn’t nearly as incoherent and begging as Yoochun wanted, he wanted to be inside his lover more. This time, he blamed the fact that they were in public and he couldn’t tease Jaejoong or really play with him as much as he wanted.

It was a good enough rationalization.

His hard and throbbing cock was the reason why he didn’t even try to put in another finger. He pulled them out, kneeled and pushed his shorts down, hooking them on his balls. He scooted forward and swiped the leaking head of his dick up and down the cleft.

Jaejoong’s head fell back between his arms, neck taut. He rolled his hips up, begging with his body and little mewls of need.

Yoochun held himself steady, fingers guiding his cock into Jaejoong. He shut his eyes at the pressure, and wished he’d had more patience. Jaejoong cried out, hips jerking again. He wrapped his legs around Yoochun’s body and yanked him forward. Yoochun fell, breath leaving him in a grunt. He glared at Jaejoong, who had the audacity to smirk.

“Fine, you want it rough,” Yoochun said and pushed back up, fingers digging into Jaejoong’s chest.

Jaejoong said something that sounded like, “Stupid question.”

Yoochun gripped behind his knees, pushing them against the brink, just as he’d imagined it. He shuffled forward enough so he wouldn’t slip out of Jaejoong’s tight body. After a deep breath, Yoochun moved, snapping his hips forward. Jaejoong practically screamed. A shiver ran up Yoochun’s spine. He pulled out slightly, spit on where their bodies were joined and slammed into him again.

Jaejoong’s fingers clutched at the rope, yanking on it with every thrust. He tried to meet Yoochun’s movements but Yoochun had a hold of him too tightly. The muscles in his back protested, throwing Yoochun to the night before, when Jaejoong had him in a similar position for too many minutes. He pushed forward so Jaejoong’s ass was settled on his thighs. He stopped, and Jaejoong moaned in protest. With a laugh, Yoochun shifted and rocked his hips forward. He watched as he slipped in an out of Jaejoong’s body. It was dry and tight, but only his. Smiling, Yoochun ran a wet fingertip around the rim, pulling a full body shiver from Jaejoong.

And then he smirked, reached between Jaejoong’s shaking thighs and stroked his cock.

Jaejoong practically screamed.

How long had Jaejoong been out on the balcony waiting for him?

There was a small noise behind them, from the next balcony over. Their eyes met and Yoochun smiled, and knew Jaejoong was smiling, too.

“I’m feeling very possessive of you right now,” Yoochun said. He leaned forward and added a hicky to Jaejoong’s chest, thrusts speeding up just enough. “As much as I love an audience, this vacation is for me and you. Not me and you and someone else wanting to get their rocks off.”

Yoochun pulled out of him and Jaejoong pouted. He straightened Jaejoong’s legs and then pulled the rope from over the wall. “But I also know you like to show off.” He untied the rope enough to free one wrist. “Get on you hands and knees and crawl inside.”

Jaejoong shivered, but did as he was told. His body shook, muscles probably protesting. He shook as he crawled over the stone. Yoochun watched him until he disappeared around the doorway. He stood up. Not wanting to disappoint the voyeur, whose visage he could barely see through the lattice, Yoochun shucked off his shorts. There was a sharp intake of breath.

Feminine, it sounded like.

With a smirk in that direction, Yoochun grabbed the bottle of lube and went through the door. He did not shut it.

Jaejoong was in the middle of the floor, on his hands and knees. Yoochun had expected him on the bed, but if Jaejoong was willing to play some more, Yoochun didn’t mind. For now. He trailed his hand over Jaejoong’s back and smiled at his shiver. He tugged on the rope around his face and then pulled it off. Jaejoong stretched his mouth.

Yoochun cupped his cheeks, bent down and pressed their lips together. Jaejoong returned the soft kiss.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong smiled. “I love you, too. Fuck me now?”

Yoochun laughed. “I’m dating a sex fiend.”

“That sounded like a complaint.”

Yoochun shook his head. “Never. Now, be a good boy and get on the bed. On your back.” Yoochun slapped his ass.

Jaejoong yelped and then crawled up on the bed. Like a content cat, he buried into the covers, smiling over at Yoochun. “The blanket smells like you.”

“Consider what we did in that bed last night, it should smell like us.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Probably. I don’t know what I smell like.”

“I do,” Yoochun said and crawled onto the bed. He pressed kisses up Jaejoong’s legs, over his hip and to his side. “You smell like dreams, like happiness and love.”

Jaejoong’s cheeks flushed, and Yoochun was sure it was the first time he’d actually seen his lover blush for real. Nothing faked for an audience. Just his moment.

He ran his hand up under Jaejoong’s neck and their lips met in a warm kiss. Their tongues met and rolled in a comfortable dance. One so well known, and yet still able to twist pleasure up Yoochun’s spine.

Jaejoong sighed, content and happy. He twisted under Yoochun, legs spread. Yoochun settled on top of them, their erections sliding together. They moved slowly, just enough to tease. Although with Jaejoong’s ringed cock, it was probably worse for him.

“Inside me,” Jaejoong whispered. “Kiss me while you’re inside me.”

“I’m always inside you,” Yoochun whispered, voice lower than it had been. “Right here.” He pressed a hand to Jaejoong’s chest.

Jaejoong smiled, eyes wet. He nodded and gasped, “Always.” He blinked and tears fell over his cheeks.

Yoochun lapped them up and then shared the salty tang with Jaejoong in another deep kiss. Jaejoong moaned, his hips rolled up. Yoochun pulled his hips back, and his cock slid back, between Jaejoong’s quivering thighs.

“Take me. Love me. Please,” Jaejoong begged.

Yoochun swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded. He reached between their bodies, held his cock to Jaejoong’s body and pressed. It wasn’t slick enough, at all. But Yoochun didn’t want to let Jaejoong go to find the lube. He pulled out, coated his hand in spit and rubbed it on his cock. Again, he pressed into Jaejoong slowly.

Jaejoong’s neck arched, head pressed into the pillow. He cried out, hips rolling to meet Yoochun’s slow thrusts.

“God, harder, please, Chunnie. I need you. Harder.”

Yoochun shook his head. He buried his face into Jaejoong’s neck and moved just his hips, knees bent and pressed into the mattress. The build of pleasure was slow and agonizing. Jaejoong clawed at his back, whimpering for more. Yoochun sped up only a little, but for now it was enough. Jaejoong entrance clamped down around him, his body shaking, and Yoochun shook right along with his. His chest tightened, his stomach caved in and he bit down on Jaejoong’s neck, moaning into his skin as he pumped his release into Jaejoong’s body.

“God, I love you,” Yoochun gasped into his skin.

“Love you,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun lay on top of his lover for a long time, hips barely moving. His cock stayed sheathed inside Jaejoong, pulsing with his stabling breaths. He wasn’t done with his lover, not yet. With a grin, pulled away from his skin. He took Jaejoong’s knees in his hands and pressed them open and down to his shoulders. He pulled out and thrust back in a few times, the slide much nicer.

“I love fucking you full of my come,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong nodded. “Then fuck me.”

With a laugh, Yoochun pressed Jaejoong’s knees to the bed by his head, bending his lover in half. He shifted to the new position, one he liked well, and thrust hard into Jaejoong’s body. Their skin slapped together, the bed creaked and the headboard slammed into the wall. That with Jaejoong cries, formed a perfect musical score to the morning.

And the afternoon. And the evening.

Yoochun wondered how many times he could fuck his lover today.

“Yoochun, fuck … I … I want … let me come … I …”

Yoochun growled. “Not yet.”

Jaejoong pouted and then his mouth opened. Yoochun shortened the thrusts, instead of pulling completely out, just pulled out enough, short thrusts and then hard thrusts, into Jaejoong’s willing body. And he begged. Pleaded to come.

With another growl, Yoochun fell back to the bed, cock sliding out of Jaejoong. He let go of Jaejoong’s legs and stroked himself a few times. Jaejoong lowered his legs, but kept them spread. Yoochun gave him a chance to switch positions, but Jaejoong stayed there. He reached out a hand and whimpered.

Yoochun grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his lover’s lips. Jaejoong’s legs went around him, and with a bit of guidance from Jaejoong’s other hand, Yoochun thrust himself back inside his lover. Jaejoong didn’t stop begging, but the noises were muffled from their messy kiss. Sweat gathered where their skin touched. Jaejoong’s legs slipped over his back, ankles hooking at his tailbone. He tightened his legs, lifting his hips off the bed, meeting Yoochun’s almost-frantic thrusts.

Jaejoong ripped away from his mouth with a cry and his entire body shook, trying to come around the ring. He went slack, fingers barely gripping Yoochun’s shoulders.

“Chunnie, please.”

“Soon, love.”

“Now. I … I want … cry my name please, please.”

Yoochun smiled and their lips met. “I only cry your name, love.”

And it was true. It was one of the reasons why Yoochun was glad that he didn’t have to fuck clients. The other boys understood if he did it accidentally.

Jaejoong laughed, tangled his hand in Yoochun’s hair and pulled their lips together for another kiss.

God, Yoochun loved kissing him.

Their bodies fell in sync. Their moans staggered. A slow build of pleasure, a tangled race to finish. Jaejoong would come as soon as the cock ring was gone, but Yoochun wanted to see that without lust blurring his vision. He sped up a little and pulled away from Jaejoong’s addicting mouth. He gasped out his love again, hips snapping forward.

“My love, my love, my Jaejoong,” he panted. And shattered. Eyes shut tight, mouth open, Yoochun pulsed another orgasm into his lover. He cried out, and the echoes of Jaejoong’s name bounced around the room in tempo with the staccato thrusts into his lover.

“God,” Yoochun whimpered and kissed Jaejoong while pleasure zinged around his body.

Jaejoong smirked into the kiss and tugged his hair. “Let me come now.”

Yoochun smiled. He pushed up on one hand and blew hair out of his eyes. He ran his other hand down Jaejoong’s chest. “Just a minute.”

“Yoochun-ah,” Jaejoong whined.

With a laugh, Yoochun pulled away from him. His cock throbbed as it slipped free and Jaejoong moaned.

Yoochun took a deep breath to steady himself and then rolled off the bed.

“Yoochun!”

“Just a minute,” Yoochun said back. He smirked over his shoulder and went into the bathroom. Going right to the tub, he turned on the hot water. There were rose-scented bath salts on a small shelf above it. He scattered them in, and then went back to the bedroom.

Jaejoong had a hand on his cock, stroking himself quickly. The cock ring was still in place. Their eyes met and Jaejoong whimpered. He lifted a leg, slipped his hand around his thigh and pressed two fingers into his stretched body. Come seeped from between them, and Yoochun cock twitched.

“Let me,” Jaejoong pleaded again.

Yoochun climbed on the bed. His fingers pressed in next to Jaejoong’s, and Jaejoong moaned from the stretch. Yoochun pulled his away quickly and then pressed them to Jaejoong’s lip. Jaejoong licked them free of come.

“Come, I want to come.”

Yoochun nodded. He shifted forward a bit more and Jaejoong’s ass settled on his thighs. He spread Jaejoong’s legs, and then batted his hand away from his cock. Gently, Yoochun took his pulsating swollen erection into his hand. Jaejoong cried out, fingers gripping his own thighs.

“Please, Yoochun, please!”

Yoochun nodded. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Jaejoong’s knee and then took a deep breath. He held Jaejoong’s cock with fingers curled around the ridge, and then removed the cock ring. Two fingers pushed back into his body and he squeezed his hand as he brought it down the shaft of Jaejoong’s cock.

“Yoochun!”

Throat tight, Yoochun did both actions again. He loved it when Jaejoong lost control. Everything was gone. Every wall. Every barrier. And again, only Yoochun would ever see him like this.

A few more pumps of his hand and Jaejoong was coming, screaming his name to the ceiling and painting his chest and stomach in heavy, thick ribbons of come. His channel tightened around Yoochun’s fingers, and it took all his self control not to shove his hard cock back inside him.

Jaejoong sagged into the bed, legs and arms falling to either side of Yoochun.

“Love you,” Jaejoong whispered.

“I love you, too,” Yoochun replied. “Come on. The bath is going to overflow.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Give me a second.”

Yoochun nodded and snuggled against him. He pressed kisses along his collarbones. The sensitive skin twitched.

After another minute, Jaejoong shifted and Yoochun moved. Silently, they stood up, holding each other, and staggered into the bathroom. Jaejoong took enough time to wipe most of the come off his body, and then climbed into the steaming tub. Yoochun waited a moment longer, and then turned the water off. Jaejoong shifted forward, spilling water to the stone floor, and Yoochun climbed in behind him.

He put his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and pulled their bodies together. Eyes shut, Yoochun marveled in the feel of his lover in his arms.

Jaejoong tilted his head back and pressed a warm to kiss to Yoochun’s jaw. “So. California?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes. You want to go?”

“Definitely.”

He lifted his head, and Yoochun smiled and pressed their lips together.


End file.
